united_hospitalfandomcom-20200214-history
Taylor Mason
Taylor Mason is a patient of United Hospital recovering from multiple stab wounds due to Gang violence. He is simply called by his name by most but is referred to as 'Knight Boy' by Alex Wilson and Lucas Kimishima due to his hobbies. He has a habit of calling people by their birth names. For example, Alexander for Alex, when referring to the younger boy. His parents Grant and Erica, until United notified them, had no idea their son had been attacked, let alone walked himself to the Hospital. The Doctor who tended to him was General Surgeon Gabriella Carmen. He has a sometimes overwhelming sense of Justice, occasionally to a fault. However his greatest overprotectiveness is towards his three younger sisters Juliet, Catherine and MaryAnne. And recently, to Shiloh Jones. Due to the constant threat of the Bio-Terrorist Organization called 'The Union', he has thus far spent three years effectively trapped within the Hospital and has recently turned 20. Early Life and Pre-Hospitalization Taylor Cole Mason was a rather normal child. His hobbies however included testing various suits of armor, cutting up chopped wood with different swords, learning to ride a horse and reading up on an attempting to follow the Chivalric Code. Many pegged him with a desire to become a Modern Day Knight. That was all during middle school. Once he hit Highschool, he discovered the extent of his desire and that was when he met Alicia Hearth, who would go on to be his Fencing instructor. During the lessons, he had shown skill enough with a European Longsword that Alicia took him out of the class to, in her own words, 'Teach the boy properly'. That was when their formal Student/Teacher relationship had ended and they became fast friends. United and the Future That desire he developed over the years to help other had nearly cost him his life. Heading home one day he noticed something on the far end of an alley. It was several Gang Members beating a man nearly to death. Taylor sprung into action an, due to failing to notice he caught the attacker attention even before he ran, he was stabbed in the side as he arrived. Upon making the attack, the other members turned to Taylor. Thus, all the stab wounds. And the one thing he never told anyone: He accidentally killed someone. Using the, presumably Gang Leader's, switch blade which was in his side, he tried to help the victim. In the ensuing struggle he caught the Member in artery. The man died shortly after Taylor began walking himself to the Hospital. The young man believed he merely knocked him out. He learned what happened during his stay in United after reading a Newspaper. And thus the 'Black Knight' debate began in his head. Was he the Knight in Shining Armor? Or was he the one who damns the Princess with captivity? Does he save lives? Or does he take them? The debates raged non-stop until his chance encounter with Shiloh Jones. His inner thoughts buried under new, happier ones. Of her. Upon the two sharing their mutual affection, they began seeing each other. They've had their disagreements but to this day they remain a couple. Taylor and Shiloh are nearly a complete opposite of Alex and Kailey Keller, Doctor Simon Keller's Adopted Daughter, respectively. Category:Patients